Ojos dorados
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Mugi no se dio cuenta antes?  Esos ojos dorados... era Ritsu a quien buscaba desde hacía mucho...  K-On/Claymore crossover
1. El secreto de Mugi

_Q onda? Akí Mr. E con una idiotez. La verdad me gusta escribir sólo con personajes propios, pero hoy m dieron ganas de hacer un fic._

_Nota: Crossover. Si lo pongo acá es porque ksi no hay gente q lee crossovers en español. Ojalá leerla les divierta tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirla Espero sus comentarios!_

* * *

><p>Mio entró al salón de clases muy molesta. Estuvo esperando a Ritsu por más de media hora sólo para que le mandara un mensaje diciéndole que se adelantara. El resultado: casi llega tarde.<p>

-Ohayo, Mio-chan. ¿No viniste hoy con Ricchan?

-Ohayo, Mugi. No. Ano Baka. Un día me va a matar de un disgusto -suspiró. Miró a su alrededor y como siempre, Yui estaba retrasada. Las clases no habían comenzado todavía y ya se sentía cansada. Entonces se fijó en los ojos de Mugi. Estaban más claros que de costumbre, parecían más plateados que azules.

-Eh... Mugi... tus ojos...

-¿Qué hay con ellos? -preguntó confundida

-¿Siempre han sido plateados o es sólo el reflej... -Se calló de repente cuando vio que Mugi sacaba su estuche de maquillaje frenéticamente y se miraba en su espejito.

-Oh! Mio-chan arigato. No me había dado cuenta.

Se puso a rebuscar en su mochila cuando sacó dos píldoras redondas color café lodoso. Pensaba tragárselas cuando llegó Sawako-sensei.

-Ohayo minna. ¿Eh? Hirasawa-san y Tainaka-san no han llegado todavía? -Entonces se fijó en Mugi. -Kotubuki-san. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme qué son esas píldoras?

-Eto... son medicina Sawako-sensei. Si no las tomo cada 24 horas yo... algo malo me pasa y... y... !Y se me pasó la hora de la dosis!

-Kotubiki-san, lo siento pero no puedo permitir que estudiantes se droguen en mi clase. Deme esas píldoras y vaya directo a la oficina del director para llamar a sus padres.

-Pero Sawa-chan...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa sensei?

Toda la clase volvió a ver hacia Ritsu y a Yui, que al parecer acababan de llegar; pero el asunto entre Mugi y la sensei era más interesante, así que les dejaron de prestarles atención.

-!Kotubuki-san! Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Pero Sawa-chan... -entonces se fijó en Ritsu. Empujó a la sensei y se quedó viendo fijo a su amiga. Ritsu la miraba confundida. Y se puso más confundida aún cuando Mugi comenzó a llorar. Eso era demasiado raro. Y no raro a lo Mugi, sino raro a lo preocupante. Las demás pensaron que eran síntomas de abstinencia.  
>Mugi estaba destrozada. No Ricchan. ¿Por qué su amiga y no alguien más? No, no podía ser. Tenía que estar segura. Tomó el rostro de Ricchan en sus manos y la miró a los ojos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Ojos dorados, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? De haberse fijado antes hubiera terminado su trabajo antes y no se hubiera hecho tan amiga de Ricchan.<p>

Ritsu no sabía qué hacer. Esto comenzaba a asustarla. Mugi enjuagó sus lágrimas y se acercó al escritorio de Sawa-chan. La sensei quiso detenerla, pero la chica la empujó tan fuerte que terminó del otro lado del salón. Todas se asustaron, ¿desde cuándo Mugi era tan fuerte?  
>Mugi tomó el escritorio de Sawa-chan con una mano y lo arrojó lejos; luego comenzó a arrancar las baldosas del suelo, al parecer con mucha facilidad, dejando ver poco a poco la enorme espada que estaba enterrada bajo ellas.<p>

Ella tomó la espada y apuntó la punta a Ritsu.

-En el nombre de la Organización, es mi deber eliminarte, Yoma.

-Mugi, estás demente -respondió temblando la castaña y echó a correr.

Mugi echó a correr tras ella. Su velocidad de Claymore le permitiría atrapar a Ritsu rápidamente, pero no contaba que su escándalo hiciera salir a las demás estudiantes frenando su paso. Por su parte, Ritsu lo agradecía de todo corazón y le pedía a Dios no ser alcanzada por la rubia.

-Onee-chan, Mio-san, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No sé Ui, creo que Mugi-chan quiere matar a Ricchan.

-No pierdan el tiempo platicando démonos prisa! Debemos evitar a toda costa que maten a Ritsu -gritó Mio enloquecida. Aunque era verdad que Ritsu la sacaba de sus casillas, era su mejor amiga y no iba a dejar que nada le pasara. Por mucho miedo que tuviera.

Siguieron corriendo, abriéndose paso como podían entre las estudiantes. Era vital llegar a Ritsu rápido. Cuando llegaron, Mugi tenía a Ritsu acorralada en una esquina. La castaña no sabía qué hacer. Estaba temblando de miedo.

-MUGI ESPERA!

-No Mio-chan. Hace más de mil años que me encomendaron acabar con un Yoma en una aldea del sur, pero era demasiado escurridizo y era un trabajo encubierto. De no ser por los malditos supresores de Yoki, hubiera acabado con la criatura desde hace mucho tiempo.

-YO NO SOY UN YOMA, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

-No puedo equivocarme, Ricchan. Te he estado persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo. De verdad lamento que tú seas mi objetivo porque yo te quería de verdad -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -yo era la número 47 Ricchan y no puedo dejar que un Yoma me gane. Es verdad que hace mucho tiempo que la Organización ya no existe, pero mi orgullo es lo único que me queda.

-MUGI, QUE NO SOY UN YOMA! NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO! Por favor Mugi...

-MUGI YA BASTA -gritó Mio agarrando la mano con que Mugi sostenía su espada -conozco a Ritsu desde que éramos niñas y es mi mejor amiga. La quiero demasiado, no dejaré que la mates.

Mugi agarró a Mio del cuello. Seguía llorando.

-Gomen ne Mio-han -luego se dirigió a Ritsu -Ricchan, si no quieres que muera, admite lo que eres, aquí mismo frete a toda la escuela.

-NO SOY UN MALDITO YOMA!

Mugi comenzó a dirigir su espada hacia Mio, que temblaba de miedo. Mio cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero cuando los abrió se encontraba junto a Ritsu y ahí, frente a ellas estaba el brazo de Mugi.

-Ahá! Así que sí eres un Yoma, Ricchan -dijo Mugi tomando su brazo del suelo y poniéndoselo de vuelta.

-No Mugi. La Organización te mintió. No soy un Yoma.

Mio gritó cuando su amiga comenzó a liberar su Yoki.

-Soy una Kakuseisha...

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? Es mi segundo crossover, pero este no será gore como el primero. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado<p>

Reviews, please...


	2. Mugi vs Ritsu  Mio vs Yui

_Ok, gracias al cielo tengo montones de tiempo libre esta semana x las vacaciones de la universidad, así que sigamos con esto. Mil gracias por el review que recibí. Tener uno el primer día en que publicas algo es todo un logro en el mundo de los crossover XD!_

_ La batalla entre Mugi y Ritsu apeanas comienza!_

* * *

><p>El día había empezado muy mal para Ritsu y parecía que iba empeorando por momentos. Primero se quedó dormida y de paso, sin desayunar. El resultado: la señora Tainaka le dio dinero para que pasara a comer camino a la escuela, porque toda la familia sabía muy bien qué podía pasar si su hija adoptiva no se alimentaba lo suficiente. Por tanto le tuvo que decir a Mio que se adelantara. Pero la comida había pasado a segundo plano.<p>

Mugi la estaba atacando y tenía miedo. Miedo de lastimar a su amiga, por eso quiso huir, porque así no pelearían y ella no se vería forzada a hacerle daño a Mugi-chan.  
>Mugi también tenía miedo. Empezó a tenerlo cuando Ritsu liberó su monstruoso Yoki.<p>

-Mugi, todavía podemos parar esto. Solamente tienes que dejar tu espada y aquí no pasó nada.

-No puedo, es mi deber eliminarte; monstro come-entrañas -respondió la rubia lanzándose contra ella.

Ritsu tomó a Mio en brazos y saltó, esquivando el ataque de Mugi. Las demás estudiantes estaban paralizadas.

-Mio, voy a tratar de calmarla -dijo la castaña depositando a su amiga en el suelo - Yui, Ui, dejo la seguridad de las demás en sus manos.

Las hermanas Hirasawa asintieron. Ritsu sonrió y saltó por la ventana con Mugi detrás de ella.

-¿Estás escapando, come-entrañas?

-No Mugi, es sólo que no quiero hacer pedazos la escuela -respondió Ritsu entrando en su forma despertada.

Tenía más de cuatro metros de altura, una brillante piel dorada totalmente blindada, zarpas doradas con unas temibles garras sobresaliendo y una cola, la cual terminaba en una amenazadora cuchilla. La apariencia de Ritsu recordaba, hasta cierto punto, a la de un gato. Mio estaba asombrada; Ritsu se miraba tan amenazadora y tan hermosa a la vez. Se sonrojó un poco al ver la ropa destrozada de su amiga en el suelo.

-Mugi, paremos esto antes que alguien salga herido.

Como respuesta, la joven Claymore se lanzó contra su amiga una vez más, pero ésta vez fue detenida por las garras de Ritsu y arrojada lejos por un empujón de su cola. Mugi sentía que la furia se acumulaba y atacaba aumentando su fuerza y velocidad cada vez más; pero no era rival para Ritsu, quien se limitaba a golpearla para tratar de incapacitarla. Finalmente la rubia paró su ataque. Casi llegaba a su límite y si una Claymore llegaba al límite, terminaría por convertirse en un monstruo igual que Ritsu; una Kakuseisha.

-Mugi, te lo ruego. Paremos esto de una vez.

-Como si no supiera que me matarás a la menor oportunidad, Ricchan.

-Tuve la oportunidad bastantes veces y aún no lo he hecho, porque te quiero Mugi. De verdad te considero mi amiga. ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos juntas? Ese día estuviste más vulnerable que nunca y aún así no te maté.

-¿Lo sabías? -preguntó la rubia confundida.

-Desde el día que te uniste al club. Mugi, !hemos probado que una Claymore y una Kakuseisha podemos ser buenas amigas!

-!CÁLLATE, MONSTRUO! -gritó Mugi lanzándose contra Ritsu una vez más.

Ristu podría haberla hecho pedazos sin esforzarse siquiera, pero quería a su amiga y cuando la veía a los ojos sabía que ella tampoco quería pelear. Mientras tanto, las demás alumnas se amontonaron en el club de música ligera, en donde podía verse mejor la pelea. Azusa estaba realmente asustada y abrazaba a Yui buscando algo de consuelo. Por su parte, las Hirasawa estaban muy serias. Ui, que usualmente lucía una cálida sonrisa, estaba seria y preocupada. También Yui; cuya ingenua sonrisa se había convertido en una cara seria y preocupada exactamente igual a la de su hermana. Mio era la única que no veía la pelea, estaba sola en la banca tocando su bajo mientras pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado Ritsu y ella. Simplemente no se hacía a la idea que Ritsu en realidad fuera una bestia de cuatro metros de alto que sobrevivía a base de entrañas humanas.

-¿Estás bien, Mio?

-Nodoka... no. Esque no dejo de pensar en Ritsu... ¿mi amiga de toda la vida siempre fue esa cosa? ¿esa cosa que come entrañas, según Mugi'

Nodoka pensaba en qué responderle a Mio, cuando fue interrumpida por Yui.

-Daijobu Mio-chan. Hace tiempo que Ricchan no come entrañas, el té y los dulces llenan mucho más y mejor.

-Hirasawa-san! No es el momento de hacer bromas tontas -la reprendió Sawa-chan.

-Yui, te pasaste -añadió Nodoka bastante seria.

-Yui-sempai, mejor deberías callarte -completó Azusa igual de molesta que las demás.

Yui miró a su alrededor, todas la miraban muy enojadas. Quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero en ese momento Mio la derribó de un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HACER OTRA BROMA REFERENTE A RITSU! ELLA... ELLA... AUNQUE SEA UN MONSTRUO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADIE HAGA BROMAS DE ESE TIPO ACERCA DE MI AMIGA, ¿ENTENDISTE?

El golpe hizo que Yui perdiera el control momentáneamente. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Mio cuando fue detenida por Ui.

-Onee-chan, no es el momento de andar peleando. !Mejor concentrémonos en que Mugi-Sempai no se convierta en un monstruo como nosotras!

* * *

><p>Bien, bien ¿Qué tal, eh? Nada mal espero... La verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho con este fic. No me alargaré mucho, dos caps más y creo que ahí lo dejo. De momento, reviews x favor! Se aceptan quejas!<p> 


	3. Let's go!

_Bueno; ya casi termino esta ridiculez. Bonita forma de pasar mi semana de vacaciones jajajajaja! Enjoy & review. X cierto gambacho-san gracias por tu hacerme notar mi error. Ya lo corregí, espero. Gracias por leerme!_

* * *

><p>Las palabras de Ui dejaron heladas a todas.<p>

Onee-chan…

Tienes razón Ui. ¡Debemos salvar a Mugi-chan!

Yui se dirigió a la ventana y se dispuso a saltar cuando fue interrumpida de nuevo por su hermana.

¡Onee-chan, No!

Daijobu, Ui. Tengo un plan. —se volvió hacia Nodoka —Nodoka-chan, ¿sabes usar el equipo audiovisual del auditorio?

Sí… pero ¿de qué servirá esto?

Tu confía en mí Nodoka-chan. Ahora sube a mi espalda.

Nodoka hizo lo que su amiga decía sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía.

Agárrate fuerte, Nodoka-chan.

Yui saltó por la ventana y todavía en el aire entró en su forma despertada. Ella medía más de cuatro metros de altura y tenía una especie de blindaje en todo el cuerpo igual que Ritsu, pero Yui era de color rosa metálico y recordaba más a una libélula que a un gato. Nodoka no pudo ocultar su impresión, pero no gritó, sino que se agarró más fuerte de Yui.

Mugi y Ritsu gritaron cuando Yui entró a su verdadera forma. Mugi porque el Yoki de Yui era mucho mayor que el de Ritsu y Ritsu gritó porque conocía a Yui desde varios siglos y sabía que ella era incapaz de controlarse una vez iniciado el combate.

¡Yui no! Te dije bien claro que cuidaras a las demás

Pero Ricchan, Mugi-chan está a punto de convertirse en un monstruo también.

Con más razón, Yui. Entre las dos sólo conseguiremos que despierte más rápido.

Daijobu Ricchan, no pienso meterme a pelear —respondió Yui con una sonrisa y levantó el vuelo sobre ellas.

Aterrizó frente al auditorio y metió sus manos sacando el equipo de sonido y colocándolo alrededor del campo de batalla.

Nodoka-chan, ayúdame a conectar esto, por favor.

Ella asintió y comenzó a conectar.

Mientras, el miedo de Mugi aumentaba por segundos. Eso la hizo liberar más Yoki. La chica ya parecía más Yoma que humana, pero aún no paraba. Al parecer quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Ritsu no entendía qué era lo que pretendía Yui, pero le rogaba a Dios que se diera prisa.

Yui voló sobre las combatientes de nuevo y volvió a la ventana del salón del club. Sawa-chan, que ya había entendido qué era lo que planeaba Yui, le había acercado la batería de Ritsu a la ventana. Azusa y Mio también habían comprendido y ya tenían listos sus instrumentos. Ui tenía el teclado de Mugi y Jun le tenía lista a Gitah. Con todo el cuidado que le permitía su enorme tamaño, Yui tomó la batería de Ritsu en sus manos y se volteó para que las demás se subieran a su espalda. Las chicas se montaron y una vez más, Yui sobrevoló el campo de batalla, en donde Mugi estaba más salvaje que nunca y Ritsu pasaba grandes dificultades para no lastimar a su amiga.

¡Ricchan! Mándala lo suficientemente lejos para darnos tiempo de prepararnos.

La baterista asintió y mandó a Mugi fuera de la escuela de un solo coletazo. El golpe causó más humillación que daño, pero sí había dolido. La tecladista se levantó de un salto y corrió lista para matar a las Kakuseishas. Mientras, Yui y Ritsy ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y se habían puesto en sus respectivas posiciones con Ui sustituyendo a Mugi en el teclado. La banda la vio a lo lejos y comenzaron su canción:

Todas: Let's go! Let's go go! Let's go! Let's go go! Let's go! Let's go go!

Yui: yatchatta! hachiji kishou yabai

daremo okoshite kurenai

Mio: kanransha yori mo jettokoosutaa gogo keshiki yori supiido

Ritsu: hassha sutanbai

Te toca tu línea, Mugi-senpai.

Mugi se había quedado congelada.

¡Vamos Mugi!

¡Tu puedes Mugi!

La rubia seguía paralizada, pero pronto comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Su musculatura volvió a ser la de una chica de 16, sus ojos volvieron de dorados a plateados y se puso a llorar. Las chicas la miraban sonriendo en silencio, hasta que Ritsu se acercó.

¿Sin rencores, Mugi?

Hái, Ricchan.

¡No volvamos a pelear entre nosotras, ok? Porque la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no comemos entrañas. Un día, Yui descubrió una comida que nos llena más y mejor.

¡Pastel! —dijo alegremente la guitarrista — Mientras haya pastel, no hay por qué comer gente.

Y…Yui, ¿acaso era en serio?

Hái Mio-chan. Más que en serio. Por eso me gusta tanto el pastel, me hace sentir humana porque no tengo que comerme a otras personas.

Por cierto Yui, te felicito por tu idea. Finalmente has tenido una idea razonable.

¡Arigato Ricchan!

Felicidades Yui-sempai.

¡Azu-Nyan! —gritó Yui abrazando a la joven.

¡Yui-sempai! Suéltame por favor!

¿Esque te doy miedo Azu-Nyan?

No… no es eso —respondió la pelinegra —es… esque estás desnuda.

Ritsu y Yui rieron. Sus ropas habían quedado hechas pedazos cuando se transformaron-

No tienen remedio —dijo Sawa-chan acercándose. —Les traje sus uniformes de gimnasia. Les recuerdo que todavía no terminan las clases.

¡Ah! Pero yo quería usar uno de tus disfraces Sawa-chan.

¡NO!

Oh… ¿y si recibo clases desde la ventana en mi forma despertada?

Eto… por otro lado te verías preciosa en un disfraz Yui-chan..

Hehehehehehe.

Yui, eso es un abuso —la reprendió Ritsu.

Todas rieron. Por suerte ahora todo estaba bien.


	4. Explicaciones

_Bueno; mis vacaciones se acabaron igual que este fic. Realmente me divirtió hacerlo. Enjoy & Review._

* * *

><p>El resto del día pasó sin mayores problemas. Solamente dejaron los amplificadores de vuelta en el auditorio, Yui pasó el resto del día vestida como camarera y cambiaron una ventana del tercer piso. Después de eso, ya no había nada más de que preocuparse. Las demás chicas querían saber más del complicado asunto de las Claymores, los Yoma, los Kakuseisha y la Organización pero todas estaban cansadas y no querían hablar del asunto. Pero la insistencia de sus amigas siguió y acordaron contarlo todo al día siguiente en el salón del club. Eso sí: únicamente a Jun, Sawa-chan, Mio, Azusa y Nodoka. Explicarle a todo el colegio sería agotador.<p>

-Verán, en el pasado habían unos monstruos llamados Yoma que comían gente -comenzó Ui lo más tranquila posible para no alterar a Mio... o al menos no demasiado. -Pero para defendernos, una misteriosa Organización inventó a las Claymore. Humanas con sangre y carne de los Yoma con cabello rubio y ojos plateados.

-El problema es que no debemos usar más del 80% de nuestros poderes o terminamos por convertirnos en unos monstruos mucho más peligrosos que los Yoma, los Kakuseishas -agregó Mugi.

-¿Entonces Ricchan, Ui-chan y Yui-chan eran rubias también? !Kawai! ¿Se las imaginan de rubias en traje de camarera?

-Eto... ese no es el punto, sensei.

-Ne, Ritsu ¿y cómo terminaste... ya sabes; convirtiéndote en eso?

-Bueno, la verdad me secuestró una Abismal, es como una reina de los Kakuseishas. Estuvo torturándome clavando estacas en mi cuerpo, golpeánDOME , DESANGRÁNDOME,

-IAAAAAAH! BASTA YA, RITSU!

-Hehehehehe... bueno, con todo eso lo que ella quería era obligarme a despertar y aquí me tienes.

Nodoka y Jun trataban de hacer volver a Mio, la que se había quedado temblando mientras Azusa continuaba preguntando:

-¿Y Yui senpai y Ui-chan?

-Onee-chan nunca ha sabido como parar cuando está peleando. Si ayer no la hubiera detenido, habría partido en dos a Mio-senpai.b Y un día, mandaron a varias de nosotras a acabar con un Kakuseisha, que resultó ser Ritsu-senpai. Como ella y onee-chan habían sido muy amigas durante el entrenamiento, onee-chan montó en cólera y terminó despertando. Y yo... yo no quería estar lejos de onee-chan, así que... desperté también.

-¿Y que pasó con la Organización?

-No sabemos -dijo Yui con la boca llena de pastel- pero decían por ahí que una Claymore rebelde llamada "La Fantasmagórica Miria" acompañada de sus seguidoras, "Los Fantasmas de Pieta" hicieron caer la Organización. Lo extraño es que cayó la Organización y no ha habido más casos de Yoma.

Todas se quedaron un momento pensativas, cuando varias chicas entraron al salón del club.

-Eto... somos del club de lo paranormal y queríamos ver si Hirasawa-senpai y Ritsu-senpai serían tan amables de autografiarnos sus fotograría.

Las chicas sacaron fotos de ellas en su forma despertada.

-Las subimos al blog de nuestro club, pero no se preocupen. Sólo las fotografiamos como monstruos, sus formas humanas no son interesantes.

-¿Debo tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto? -preguntó Ritsu algo molesta.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, en un pequeño complejo de oficinas, dos hombres miraban las fotografías del blog.<p>

-¿Qué te parece, Ermita? Parece que "Loca de Remate Ritsu" y "Cabeza-Hueca Yui", la ex-número 13 y la ex-número 8; siguen vivas.

-Si la número 8 sigue con vida, es lógico pensar que su hermana pequeña, la número 25 también lo está.

-"Niña confiable Ui". Sí, lo más seguro. Deberíamos ponernos a vigilar esa escuela, la Preparatoria Sakuragao; ¿no te parece?

-Tu lo has dicho, Rubel.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Se creyeron que iba a darles un final tan simple?<p>

Bueno; eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero me entusiasmé. (Es x eso que prefiero usar sólo personajes propios XD!). Eso sí: ahora no subiré caps tan seguido, en parte porque me falta pulir un poco mis ideas y en parte porque se me acabó mi semana de descanso. En todo caso, si subo un cap pronto, es por pura suerte que tuve.

Bien, espero sus comentarios.


	5. Recuerdos del despertar

_Hola! Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que subí un cap, así que tengo mucha suerte. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ritsu estaba desorientada. Todas esas nuevas sensaciones, la fuerza, la agilidad, el poder ilimitado y sobre todo… el hambre. La Loca de Remate Ritsu había despertado y todo gracias a Riful. La joven Abismal quería crear todo el ejército que le fuera posible ya que no sabía en qué momento atacaría Isley ahora que había matado a Raciela.<p>

Ritsu no quería ser una Kakuseisha, ella no deseaba atacar a los humanos, pero el hambre podía más que su corazón. Eligió una villa bastante grande para no llamar demasiado la atención, pero ella era demasiado hiperactiva y eso hacía que tuviera un apetito feroz.

La gente de la villa comenzó a darse cuenta que siempre que la chica que venía del bosque vecino aparecía, dos personas aparecían devoradas. Ritsu trataba de aguantar su hambre lo más posible, pero siempre terminaba yendo y comiendo dos humanos o más. Además ella se creía muy ingeniosa escondiendo sus fechorías, pero la verdad Ritsu era muy descuidada y así fue como la gente terminó por creer que ella era un Yoma y que debían llamar a la Organización.

Al principio mandaban guerreras de los rangos más bajos. Un Yoma no es mucho problema, pero finalmente se dieron cuenta que todas eran vencidas bastante rápido así que cayeron en la cuenta que se trataba de una Kakuseisha. Entonces mandaron un escuadrón de cuatro guerreras: la número 25, la número 17, la número 11 y la número 8.

La número 25, "Niña Confiable Ui" fue la última en llegar.

-Sumimasen! Les prometo ser útil en la batalla. ¿Q… quién está a cargo?

-Eres una verdadera tonta. Mira que llevamos tres días esperándote.

-Bueno; en verdad sólo dos pero aún así…

-Aún así no hay problema. Me alegra mucho verte, Ui.

-Onee-chan!

Las hermanas se abrazaron, para disgusto de las otras dos que esperaban que la capitana regañara a la retardada. Pero no importaba; era hora de partir hacia el bosque.

Ritsu era muy acelerada y su plan era acabar con sus estorbos lo más rápido posible, así que salió a su encuentro con su forma despertada.

-Bueno; se me acabó el descanso. Veo que la Organización finalmente ha enviado a alguien competente.

-Urusai! –gritó Yui lanzándose contra Ritsu.

Ninguna de ellas estaba preparada para ver a la guerrera actuar de forma tan salvaje; a excepción de Ui. El carácter de Yui podía ser muy pasivo y dulce, pero en verdad parecía otra persona cuando estaba peleando. Por eso no le gustaba pelearse con compañeras; porque una vez empezaba le era imposible parar hasta que su enemigo muriera. Yui era tontita, ingenua y si lo que estaba haciendo no le importaba o no le gustaba demasiado, se distraía muy rápido. Pero si hacía algo que le gustaba, como pelar o comer; era imposible distraerla. Las otras Claymore también se lanzaron contra la Kakuseisha, pero fueron rechazadas de un coletazo. El monstruo quiso usar la misma técnica contra la más fuerte, pero ella respondió cortándole la cola. El dolor sólo hizo que se enfureciera y atacara con todo.

Las número 17 y 11 también tomaron sus espadas y las clavaron en la espalda del enorme felino aprovechando la ventaja que les daba su capitana. Ui era una chica de naturaleza dulce igual que su hermana, pero su odio hacia los Yoma era enorme desde el día en que devoraron a sus padres, por lo que también era una verdadera fiera en las peleas. No era tan fuerte como Yui, pero sí lo suficiente para encarar a cualquier monstruo con el que se topara. Ritsu la estaba pasando mal. Ya le habían hecho varios cortes y ya no podía seguir en su forma despertada; así que volvió a su figura humana a causa del agotamiento. Las Claymore bajaron sus espadas esperando que su salvaje capitana diera el golpe fatal.

-¿Ricchan?

-¿Y..Yui? –preguntó la Kakuseisha sorprendida.}

-Ricchan… ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Yo… yo te hubiera ayudado Ricchan. Yo hubiera evitado que te convirtieras en eso o al menos me hubiera negado a pelear contigo.

-Daijobu Yui, sólo acaba con esto de una vez.

Yui levantó su espada esperando cumplir el deseo de su amiga, pero estaba demasiado furiosa consigo misma por haberle hecho tanto daño a su amiga del entrenamiento, que no podía concentrarse. Entonces sucedió, perdió el control de so Yoki.

-ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN PARA POR FAVOR!

-Ui… escapa de aquí, por el amor de Dios. Pronto me convertiré en un peligro para todas.

Las otras Claymore quisieron acercarse para matar a Yui, pero su aura Yoki era demasiado para ellas. Ui estaba llorando.

-Onee-chan, no quiero estar lejos de ti. Eres la única que me queda.

-Ui, huye por favor, todavía estás a tiempo.

-No onee-chan. Si tú eres un monstruo, yo seré un monstruo también –dijo Ui aumentando su Yoki al máximo.

Una enorme luz envolvió todo el bosque. Finalmente, cuando se extinguió, las hermanas se habían convertido en Kakuseishas y protegían a Ritsu, que todavía estaba muy débil por la batalla.

-Les doy una oportunidad –dijo Yui. –Escapen ahora y les perdonaré la vida.

Las Claymore se miraron y escaparon. Si como Claymore Yui era terrible, como Kakuseisha sería aún más peligrosa.

Yui no había podido dormir pensando en cómo mata a su querida amiga el día en que despertó y cómo estuvo a punto de matar a otra querida amiga hacía sólo una semana. De no ser por Ui, Mio hubiera sido partida en dos. Literalmente. Tanto las Hirasawa como Ritsu tenían un mal presentimiento desde que todas en la escuela descubrieron la verdad.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y una niña de quince años miraban fijamente la preparatoria femenina Sakuragao. La niña señalaba el salón del club de música ligera.

-El olor es más fuerte ahí, mamá.

La mujer asintió.

-Bien, vayamos a hablar con Miria.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí. Hoy me fui más al estilo de Claymore en la batalla, pero comprendan, es mi manga favorito. (como anime está en cuarto lugar) y además he incluido a mi Claymore favorita. X lo demás, espero q les haya gustado y lo siento si me pasé con la pobre Ritsu...<p> 


	6. Suena bonito

_Se supone que tengo tarea, pero me salí de la clase antes q la vieja nos la dictara; así que akí va otro cap. Me basé un poco en el fic de Claymore Life Sucks! _

_(Muy recomendado para los amantes de estas cazadoras de monstruos). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Yui: <em>Wanna Wanna HAATO ni umareta ganbou<em>

Todas_:_ _Laralalalalalalalalalalalala….._

Yui_: BARABARA NOOTO no sumi de bousou…_

Todas_:_ _Laralalalalalalalalalalalala….._

-Mamá, suena bonito –dijo la joven rubia cuando pasaban enfrente del salón del club.

-¿Qué es este salón, señor director? –preguntó la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Oh! Es el club de Música Ligera. ¿A su hija le gusta la música, Emmers-san?

-Sí. Eso la calma un poco cuando entra en crisis. Y ya que volvemos al tema… ¿cree que los problemas de Miata sean un impedimento para… ya sabe… relacionarse con sus nuevas compañeras?

-Le daremos una semana de prueba. Si logra adaptarse a la preparatoria, estoy seguro que a Miata le irá bien a donde quiera que vaya.

-¿Ya escuchaste Miata? Más te vale que te portes bien.

Como única respuesta, Miata abrazó a Clarice. El director sonrió y siguieron el recorrido. Al día siguiente, las alumnas de primer año recibieron una noticia inesperada.

-Chicas, ella es Miata Emmers. Viene de los Estados Unidos. Espero que sean buenas compañeras con ella.

La joven saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Las demás la miraban con ternura. Parecía una jovencita muy inocente debido a su mirada perdida y eso le daba un aspecto encantador. Para la hora del almuerzo, la joven estaba sonriente porque tenía muchas nuevas amigas.

-Miata-chan, ¿a qué club te unirás? -La joven parecía perdida comiendo su bento. –Yaho, tierra llamando a Miata-chan. Eh; ¿Miata-chan?

-El club que suena bonito.

-Eh?

-En uno de los clubes suena bonito –dijo la joven, que aún parecía ida.

-Oh! ¿Te gusta la música, Miata-chan? Yo estoy en el club de jazz. ¿Quieres venir?

-Mmmh –murmuró la rubia en señal de aprobación.

Por la tarde, Miata fue guiada por dos de sus nuevas amigas hacia el club de jazz.

-Minna-san, parece ser que tenemos a una persona interesada en el club. Démosle una cálida bienvenida a Miata-chan.

-Irashai Miata-chan. Siéntate en aquella esquina por favor. Tocaremos algo para ti.

Las chicas comenzaron a tocar pero no fue del agrado de Miata, que se levantó a los pocos minutos y fue hacia la salida.

-Eh? Miata-chan, espera! ¿No te gustó el club?

-Suena bonito. Pero el otro suena más bonito –dijo la rubia en un tono suave y se dirigió al tercer piso. La otra chica la miraba extrañada, pero ya había tenido toda una mañana para acostumbrarse a su nueva amiga y se encogió de hombros. Miata entró al salón del club justo a tiempo para escuchar a las chicas comenzar una canción.

_-__ gohan wa sugoi yo nande mo au yo HOKA HOKA  
>RAAMEN udon ni okonomiyaki kore kore<br>tansuikabutsu to tansuikabutsu no  
>yume no KORABOREESHON<em>_  
>(ATSU ATSU HOKA HOKA)<em>

_gohan wa sugoi yo nai to komaru yo  
>mushiro gohan ga okazu da yo…<em>

Pronto la música fue interrumpida por el sonido de una silla arrastrándose.

-¿Nani? Ya no suena bonito. Quiero que suene bonito.

-Eh… disculpa, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo? –preguntó Ritsu amablemente.

-Ya no suena bonito. Quiero que suene bonito.

Ritsu iba a seguir preguntándole cosas a Miata, pero entonces arrugó la nariz de una forma rara y se estremeció. Miata también arrugó la nariz, pero no le dio importancia. Sólo repitió:

-Quiero que suene bonito.

Ritsu asintió asustada y a su señal "one, two, three, fuor" comenzaron de nuevo la canción. Dos canciones más tarde, ya era hora de irse a casa. Las chicas comenzaron a empacar sus instrumentos, haciendo enojar a Miata.

-Quiero que sueno bonito.

-Eto… ya es hora de irnos cada una para su casa –explicó Ritsu tratando de parecer calmada –pero mañana prometo que si vienes a la misma hora, tocaremos para ti.

La rubia asintió satisfecha levantándose de su asiento y tomó su mochila de la escuela y fue tras ellas. Las demás chicas del club miraban preocupadas a Ritsu. Parecía estar muy nerviosa por la presencia de la chica nueva. Ritsu le mandó una mirada preocupada a Yui y señaló con su mentón a Miata y luego a Mugi. Yui tragó saliva, pero quiso actuar lo más normal posible. Ya estaban en la puerta de la escuela cuando Miata se paró en seco.

-Yo también quiero hacer que suene bonito.

-Eh? –preguntaron Mio y Azusa, que no todavía habían entendido la situación.

-Yo también quiero hacer que suene bonito. Enséñenme a sonar bonito y no le digo a mamá de ellas dos –dijo señalando a Yui y a Ritsu.

-¿Cuántas de nosotras hay? –preguntó Mugi, que había entendido el cambio de actitud de Yui y Ritsu.

-Somos once. Miria, Yuma, Tabitha, Clare, Galatea, Cinthya, Helen, Deneve, Dietrich, mamá y yo. Yo quiero sonar bonito.

-Bien, te enseñaremos a sonar bonito pero debes unirte al club –dijo Ritsu algo preocupada. Pero entonces miró a Mugi y se sintió más tranquila. Si podían convivir con una Claymore, ¿por qué no con dos? –sólo ve al Salón de profesores y pídele a Sawa-chan los papeles para unirte al club de Música Ligera.

-Sawa-chan, Club Música Ligera –repitió Miata y luego sonrió.

Las demás chicas la miraron irse.

-Esperemos que la música calme a las fieras –dijo Mio.

-Al menos con ella en el club, holgazanear no es una opción –añadió Azusa algo complacida.

Por su parte Yui y Ritsu le agradecían a Dios que Ritsu se especializara en usar su Yoki para fortalecer sus sentidos.  
>Ojos Sangrientos Miata se había unido al club y por lo que sabían de ella, era mejor mantenerla calmada y feliz.<p>

-Ricchan, recuérdame comerme a las del club de lo paranormal.

-Recuérdame ayudarte, Yui.

Muy lejos de ahí, en un cuarto de hotel, Miria y los demás fantasmas miraban las fotos que habían bajado del Internet y luego impreso.

-¿Creen que fue buena idea mandar a Miata?

-Yo confío en ella –dijo Clarice. –Es algo abstraída, pero nos ayudará a localizarlas y eliminar a las Kakuseishas.

-Antes que se salgan de control o que lo que queda de la Organización las use para sus fines –añadió Galatea.

* * *

><p>Bueno; según Useful-Oxymoron-san, Miata es autista y para los que conocen el manga, esto no suena descabellado. Trato de darle una personalidad tranquila, pero siempre siendo una bomba de tiempo. Bueno; espero que les haya gustado. Amo a esta joven Claymore; y tal vez no encaje en el mundo d K-On; pero me da igual; la verdad en mi fic no encaja nada de nada...<p> 


	7. La paciencia de Miria

_Bueno, sigamos. Si logré updatear rápido es porque el cap de ayer lo partí en dos o me salía muy largo. Part two. ENjoy!_

* * *

><p>Pronto pasó la semana de prueba de Miata y al parecer, ella se había adaptado muy bien al grupo. Por la mañana todas sus compañeras estaban encantadas con la "inocencia" de su nueva amiga y por la tarde disfrutaba del club de música ligera. Miata era muy feliz.<p>

La felicidad y tranquilidad de Miata le agradaban mucho a Clarice. Realmente le agradaba que su hija adoptiva se estuviera adaptando tan bien a la escuela preparatoria. El problema era que a Miria y a los demás fantasmas se les estaba acabando la paciencia. Que Miata estuviera feliz era bueno, pero se suponía que la niña debía de descubrir el paradero de las Kakuseisha durante el período de prueba, pero no había dado resultados y por como iban las cosas, no iban a tener resultados nunca. Y esta vez ni Clarice pudo sacarle información. La única vez que consiguió una respuesta de Miata, ella le dijo:

-Mamá, quiero algo que suene bonito.

-Eh?

-Las chicas del club dicen que si quiero sonar bonito con ellas, debo tener algo que suene bonito. Quiero algo que suene bonito.

-Miata; no te entiendo…

-Quiere un instrumento musical –dijo Clare exasperada.

-Ah! Miata, te compraré el instrumento si me dices quién es la Kakuseisha. ¿Quién huele raro, Miata?

-Todo el lugar huele. Mamá. Quiero algo que suene bonito.

Clarice terminó por llevar a la joven a la tienda de instrumentos (donde Miata eligió una flauta Piccolo) pero sabía que mentía. No entendía la razón, pero tanto ella como las demás sabían que estaba mintiendo. Lo único que la consolaba era que Miata estaba feliz.

Al principio, las demás pensaron que con la flauta, Miata por fin progresaría un poco; pero en vez de eso ella se ponía a tocar por horas y horas. No es que sonara mal, pero era demasiado. Miria estaba frustrada y Galatea todavía más; al parecer éstas Kakuseisha eran unas expertas escondiendo su Yoki dejando a Galatea inútil. Y Miria estaba frustrada porque creía haber eliminado al último Kakuseisha desde hacía mucho.

Mientras tanto en el club, Mio arregló las canciones para incluir la flauta de Miata. La presencia de la Claymore la asustaba, pero les daba esperanzas a ella y a Azusa que el club por fin se pusiera a practicar.

Esperanzas que se fueron por el desagüe cuando Mugi le dio a Miata el primer bocado de pastel…

Fuera de eso, todo estaba muy tranquilo, por lo que las chicas bajaron la guardia. No notaban a los hombres de negro que estaban vigilando la escuela.

Un día las chicas se fueron a comer un helado después del club. Como siempre, Azusa trataba de librarse del fuerte abrazo de Yui.

-Yui Senpai!  
>-Pero Azu-nyan... ¡déjame darte un beso en la mejilla y ya!<br>-¡Pero tienes helado en toda la cara!

-Ne, Ritsu… estaba pensando… ¿será que todas las Claymore tienen un gusto por los postres?

-Pero a ti también te gustan Mio.

-Sí, pero… esque las veo a Mugi, a Yui y a ti y se la pasan comiendo cuando deberían tocdar.

-Pero Ricchan y yo comemos postre para no comer gente.

-¡Precisamente! ¿Por qué postres? Igual me dijeron que las Claymore no comen y van a Mugi y a Miata volviéndose locas por el pastel.

-Pastel… rico… -dijo Miata suavemente.

-¿Lo ves? De todas las comidas del mundo precisamente le pastel…

Se quedaron pensativas (a todo esto ya habían avanzado varias cuadras). De pronto Miata se fue corriendo.

-Mamá! Mamá! Mamá!  
>-Miata! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Quiénes te acompañan? ¿Amigas tuyas?<p>

-Ellas suenan bonito. Me enseñan a sonar bonito también.

-Konnichiwa minna. Soy Clarice, la madre de Miata.

-Un placer –dijo Ritsu arrugando un poco su nariz.

-¿Qué haces con estas niñas, Clarice? –preguntó Yuma que venía de la misma dirección de la castaña.

-Oh! Son amigas de Miata…

-Que bueno. Vámonos. Miria nos espera.

Clarice asintió, tomó a Miata de la mano y fue detrás de Yuma. Miata les dijo adiós con la mano. Yuma alcanzó a oírlas antes que se alejaran:

-Bueno, ¿de qué hablábamos?

-Que de todos los pasteles, los de Mugi-chan son los mejores que hemos probado en siglos.

-Ah, sí. Bueno… volviendo a eso…

Yuma sonrió y siguieron caminando. Ya casi llegaban al hotel cuando la Claymore se quedó paralizada.

-Un minuto; ¿Siglos?

* * *

><p>Confrontación a la vista. Por un lado Los Fantasmas y del otro la Organización. Las chicas del club están en problemas. X cierto, amo a Miata. Yey!<p> 


	8. Presentación desastrosa

_Si sigo así posteando este fic en vez de hacer tareas creo q me voy a tronar el interciclo. Son bromas! _  
><em>He aquí la pelea. Ya la tenía escrita en un block de notas, sólo fue cosa de tipearlo. Enjoy! <em>

* * *

><p>La banda seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, tomaban té, ensayaban, tomaban más té, charlaban y volvían a tomar té. Pero un día Miata golpeó la mesa con fuerza dejando un volante. "Concurso de bandas novatas; parque natural del centro". Después de recobrarse del susto, las chicas miraron curiosas el pequeño volante. Como siempre, Miata parecía perdida, pero sabía muy bien qué quería. Clarice le había dado el volante en la mañana sonriendo.<p>

-Me encantaría oírlas tocar, Miata. ¿Verdad que lo harán?

Ella sólo sonrió y asintió. Si su mamá quería oírlas, las iba a oír. Además nunca había tenido una presentación en vivo. Ahora estaba esperando la respuesta de las demás chicas del club. La más emocionada era Azusa.

-¡Miata-chan Sugoi! Nuestro segundo concierto fuera de la escuela! ¿Vamos?

-Me parece bien –dijo Mio igual de entusiasmada. –Pero tenemos que practicar mucho más para lograr un nivel aceptable si es que vamos a competir.

Entonces, comenzaron a ensayar como si el festival escolar se les viniera encima. Todas estaban muy entusiasmadas.

La noticia que el club iba a competir se regó de inmediato. Todas querían escuchar las canciones, pero más que todo querían ver tocar a los monstruos de Yui y Ritsu. La excepción era el grupo de Miata, que sólo quería oír y ver tocar a "inocente" jovencita.

Llegó el día y el parque estaba lleno de bandas novatas, todas estaban muy nerviosas; pero a la vez muy emocionadas. Querían ganar a toda costa.

Les tocó el turno 16. Eran 30 bandas en total. Esperaron con paciencia y finalmente pasaron. Comenzaron con "Fuwa-fuwa Time".

Mio: _ Kimi wo miteruto itsumo haato doki doki…_

_ Yurero omoi wa masumaro mita ini fuwa fuwa… _

En el público, los fantasmas esperaban muy tensas esperando que llegara la banda de Miata. Clarice aún se sentía culpable por usar a su hija para ponerles una trampa a las Kakuseisha; pero era necesario para eliminarlas. Miria quería asegurarse bien que sí eran Kakuseishas antes de hacer movimientos sin sentido.

-¿Sienten algo, Tabitah y Galatea?

-S…. sí… definitivamente siento un Yoki, pero muy bien escondido. No sé qué tan poderosas sean… -dijo Galatea ajustándose sus gafas oscuras.

-¿Quiénes?

-La guitarrista y la baterista. También siento algo de Yoki en la tecladista, pero creo que ella es una guerrera como nosotras –respondió Tabitah.

Miria les hizo una seña a las demás y tomaron sus espadas (que habían escondido dentro de pancartas de apoyo a la banda Ho-Kago Tea Time). Todas estaban listas. En cuanto Miria saltara, ellas irían tras su capitana. Miria flexionó sus piernas y preparó su salto, pero pronto notó que Tabitah y Galatea estaban muy extrañas.

-¿De dónde salen tantos Yokis?

Todas podían sentirlos. Eran Yomas. Y eran demasiados. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de terror de la audiencia.

-Maldición, esas chicas vinieron preparadas. Todas: salvar a la gente es nuestra prioridad!

Los Fantasmas asintieron y se dispersaron cada una con su espada dispuestas salvar a todos los que podían.

Lejos de ahí, las amigas de curso de Miata la apoyaban con una enorme pancarta dibujada por ellas mismas.

-Miata-chan Kawai.

-Y toca muy bien…

Pero entonces dos hombres que estaban frente a ellas se voltearon y se transformaron en unos horribles monstruos. Las chicas gritaban y trataban de escapar. Entonces Miata apareció de la nada poniéndose entre ellas y los Yoma.

-Miata-chan; corre…

-Hazle caso a tu amiga niña y talvez vivas más tiempo…

Como toda respuesta, la Claymore se lanzó contra los Yoma despedazándolos sin piedad. Las chicas estaban paralizadas.

-Parece que Ojos Sangrientos Miata ya recordó que es una guerrera y no una niña de escuela.

La chica se volteó. Eran Clarice y Galatea.

-Mamá…

-Lo sé Miata; toma tu espada y acabemos con estas cosas.

La chica asintió y comenzó la carnicería de Yomas. Miria estaba en conflicto. Parte de ella quería ir y salvar a la gente, pero otra parte quería hacer pedazos a aquellas Kakuseisha que se le habían escapado por tantos años. Vio a Ritsu. Estaba sola, desprotegida; pero también había un grupo de personas rodeados por Yomas. Titubeó un momento y los Yoma se lanzaron contra los miembros más jóvenes de esa familia. No eran más que niños. Para su sorpresa Ritsu entró en su forma despertada y despedazó a los Yoma con sus garras.

-Yui, Ui! Encárguense de los que vuelan!

Yui asintió y entró en su forma despertada. Ui, que estaba en primera fila también lo hizo. Al igual que Yui, su aspecto recordaba al de una libélula, pero era un poco más pequeña que su hermana y su piel blindada era púrpura; no rosa. Las hermanas comenzaron con su tarea haciendo llover sangre púrpura por todo el lugar. Helen se subió al árbol más alto que encontró y también se dio a la tarea de eliminar a los Yoma voladores mientras Deneve trataba de evitar que otros Yoma se metieran con su amiga.

-¿Es mi imaginación o esos monstruos nos están ayudando?

Cynthia tenía problemas. Un grupo de Yomas se lanzaron para inmovilizarla y estaban listos para partirla en dos cuando Yui se lanzó en picada y aplastó las cabezas de sus oponentes en una sorprendente maniobra aérea. La guitarrista estaba feliz. Hacía varios siglos que no luchaba y hacerlo se sentía tan bien…

Mientras Mio y Azusa contemplaban la escena realmente aterradas. Ya las habían visto como monstruos, pero ahora estaban peleando en serio y se veían realmente terribles con sus garras cubiertas de sangre púrpura y una mirada que reflejaba una furia y un placer olvidado por muchos años. Mugi no podía hacer mucho sin su espada, por lo que estaba ayudando tratando de evacuar a la gente.

-Mio-chan! Azusa-chan! Corran, por lo que más quieran corran.

-Mugi tiene razón Mio. Las cosas van a ponerse peor después de acabar con los Yoma –dijo Ritsu. Entonces se volteó hacia Miria – ¿Te parece si nos las arreglamos después de salvar a toda esta gente?

Miria asintió algo confundida. ¿De verdad unas Kakuseishas querían salvar a la gente? De todos modos no era el momento de discutir. El combate apenas comenzaba. Los Yoma eran demasiados.

-Vamos a dividirnos. Helen! Deneve! Quédense donde están. Sigan encargándose de los ataques aéreos junto con esas dos Kakuseishas voladoras. Clare! Tabitah! Yuma! Eliminen a los que están por el norte. Dietrich! Galatea! Busquen a los que se están escondiendo y acaben con ellos. Clarice! Ayuda a esa guerrera que toca el piano a evacuar a la gente. Miata y yo nos encargaremos del sur!

-Bien, yo me encargo del este –le dijo Ritsu a Miria y se lanzó hacia allá

Finalmente todo acabó sin que muriera ningún humano. Todos habían sido evacuados y en el campo de batalla (ahora completamente púrpura debido a la sangre de los Yoma) sólo quedaban los Fantasmas y las Kakuseisha acompañadas de otra guerrera.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaron? ¿Acaso esas cosas no eran sus aliados?

-No. De todas formas; ¿qué es lo que quieren con nostras?

-Queríamos acabar con ustedes, pero creo que ya no lo haremos.

-Pero Miria…

-No. Ellas nos ayudaron a proteger a los humanos. Además, parece que ustedes se relacionan bastante con los humanos, ¿o me equivoco?

-Hái! Desde que Onee-chan descubrió el sustituto perfecto para las entrañas.

-Por eso su Yoki se siente tan raro –dijo Galatea tomando el rostro de Ui entre sus manos. –Está como dulcificado… un poco ¿esponjoso?

-También el Yoki de Miata se siente raro –añadió Tabitah mientras tocaba la frente de la chica. -¿Qué demonios comen para tener este efecto extraño.

-¡Pastel –dijo Yui muy alegre. –No comemos gente mientras haya pastel.

Las Claymore se miraban sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Las estaban tomando por idiotas? Pero por las reacciones de Tabitah y Galatea se lo tomaron un poco más en serio.

-Hagamos la prueba. Vamos por algo de ropa para ustedes y luego a la cafetería más cercana. Esto no me lo creo sin antes verlo por mí misma.

Fueron entonces a la cafetería del hotel donde se hospedaban los Fantasmas y las cuatro devoraron enormes pasteles con un apetito feroz. Hacía tiempo que no peleaban en serio así que necesitaban más comida de lo normal.

Clare las miraba muy sorprendida, pero decidió probar un poco (sin saber muy bien en qué se estaba metiendo). En cuanto dio el primer bocado comenzó a sentirse extraña. Naturalmente la comida le llenaba hasta el tope a los primeros bocados, pero esta vez un extraño apetito se apoderó de ella haciéndola devorar el pastel como si no hubiera un mañana. Se sentía extrañamente humana. Era maravilloso. Los demás Fantasmas también dieron su respectivo bocado con el mismo extraño resultado. Parecía que una humanidad perdida volvía a ellas. La única que no se sentía diferente era Helen. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a comer bastante así que no le pareció muy raro.

Las chicas las miraban divertidas.

-Eso que sienten ahora fue lo que sentimos por primera vez cuando Onee-chan nos anunció su descubrimiento –dijo Ui muy sonriente.

-Hái! El pastel es dulce, rico y mucho más nutritivo que las entrañas. Yo como muchos pasteles y dulces todos los días.

-Y lo que no logro entender es por qué demonios ella no engorda y yo sí –suspiró Ritsu.

Los Fantasmas se quedaron debatiendo el tema junto a las chicas hasta bien entrada la noche y las chicas debían regresar a sus casas. Ritsu decidió quedarse donde las Hirasawa pues su casa quedaba bastante lejos. Lejos de ahí Mio abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro.

-¿Hola?

-¿Mio senpai?

-¿Azusa? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé Mio senpai. Sólo me acuerdo de nostras huyendo de esa desastrosa presentación.

Mio pensaba decir otra cosa pero un dolor insoportable la hizo gritar. También Azusa gritaba del dolor. Las amigas se abrazaron tratando de aliviarse mutuamente el dolor. Entonces notaron algo extraño en sus cuerpos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Y más importante aún… ¿dónde estaban?

* * *

><p>Para quien tenga curiosidad, ya tengo pensado el final de la historia. No sé cuántos caps me falten pero ya sólo es cuestión de darle forma. Bueno; espero que les haya gustado. Saludos allá en el Salvador para mi fiel lectora!<p> 


	9. Noticias de última hora

_Bueno, el interciclo acabó y para celebrarlo updateemos pues. Lamento no haber avanzado más pero comprendan... mi pobre imaginación va a terminar por ponerse en huelga. De todos modos ya tengo más o menos una idea de cómo irá todo; por lo que ya le veo un fin definitivo a este fic. Enjoy&Review._

* * *

><p>La señora Akiyama abrió la puerta muy molesta. Tal y como se lo imaginaba, era esa niña problema de Ritsu Tainaka.<p>

-Escúchame bien. Si vienes por las cosas de Mio, ya puedes ir de vuelta a tu casa y traérmela de vuelta. Le dejé bien claro que si volvía a quedarse en tu casa sin avisarme, no le permitiría volver allá.

-Ya cariño, es verdad que Mio se vuelve un poco desobediente cuando está con Ricchan, pero no le veo nada de malo a quedarse en casa de su mejor amiga –dijo el señor Akiyama tratando de calmar a su mujer. A diferencia de ella, él se llevaba muy bien con Ritsu. Incluso solía bromear con que Mio terminaría casándose con Ritsu, pues él y su mujer se llevaban exactamente igual que ellas dos cuando se conocieron en la preparatoria. Y cada vez que lo mencionaba, su mujer lo golpeaba en la cabeza con bastante fuerza haciendo reír a su hija y a su amiga.

-Y Ricchan… ¿cuánto tiempo se quedará Mio en tu casa esta vez? Imagino que no vino por evitar un encuentro con este monstruo –dijo abrazando a su mujer. Como respuesta, ella lo golpeó.

En una situación normal Ritsu se hubiera reído, pero hoy estaba bastante seria.

-¿Ricchan?

-Akiyama-san… precisamente yo venía a ver a Mio. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas en nuestra presentación y con lo delicada que es Mio pues… venía a ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Quieres decir que Mio no está contigo?

-Iie.

-N…. n… n…o ttte atrevas a bromear con eso niña problema –dijo temblando la madre de Mio.

Pero Ritsu no bromeaba. Estaba muy seria. Tan seria que no parecía Ritsu. Al ver la reacción de los Akiyama, Ritsu decidió ir al lugar de la desastrosa presentación.

-Eto… me voy. Tengo que ir a buscar a Mio. Si la ven díganle que me llame.

Quiso irse pero la madre de Mio la detuvo.

-N…no! primero vas a explicarme todo esto. Onegai, dime qué fue lo que pasó con mi hija.

Ritsu quiso liberar su brazo jalando, pero entonces vio a los ojos a los padres de Mio. Ambos estaban muy preocupados, así que asintió y entró a la casa. El problema era que no sabía por donde empezar. ¿Debería contarles todo lo relacionado a la Organización? Pero eso no fue necesario. Cuando entró a la casa se dio cuenta que la televisión estaba encendida y transmitía las noticias.

_-Y más sobre los escalofriantes sucesos del concurso de bandas novatas. Según los testigos, el campo estaba infestado de una especie de bestias que intentaron atacarlos, pero varias mujeres de cabello rubio que estaban entre el público los derrotaron a todos con unas enormes espadas. Además, parece que la guitarrista principal y la baterista de la banda registrada como Ho-Kago Tea Time también se convirtieron en monstruos (sólo que mucho más grandes) y comenza__ron a destrozar a los monstruos más pequeños. Al principio la policía pensó que los testigos habían sido drogados pero varias cámaras de video nos muestran los sucesos. A continuación, algunos de los videos tomados ayer sábado a las dieciocho horas…_

Los padres de Mio estaban en shock. En el primer video se podía ver a Ritsu saltando, entrando en su forma despertada en el aire y luego salvando a unos niños de los Yoma.

Incluso su grito:

_-Yui! Ui! Encárguense de los que vuelan!_

Pasaron varios videos en donde se podía ver la misma carnicería, pero desde diferentes ángulos.

_-__Mio-chan! Azusa-chan! Corran, por lo que más quieran corran._

_-Mugi tiene razón Mio. Las cosas van a ponerse peor después de acabar con los Yoma –dijo Ritsu. Entonces se volteó hacia Miria – ¿Te parece si nos las arreglamos después de salvar a toda esta gente?_

Tras quince interminables minutos de videos de la batalla, finalmente volvieron con el presentador.

-No sabemos de qué se trata todo esto, pero podemos decir que nos enfrentamos a una gran amenaza. No sabemos si las mujeres que nos salvaron o los monstruos más grandes tuvieron algo que ver pues, varias horas después de la presentación; la policía ha recibido varios reportes de desaparición. Jovencitas entre los quince y los veintiséis años han sido secuestradas. De momento tenemos noticias de cuarenta casos…

-Mio…

Los Akiyama voltearon a ver a Ritsu esperando aclarar algunas cosas (y calmar a la señora Akiyama que todavía no se había recuperado de los videos) pero la Kakuseisha estaba temblando de rabia.

-La Organización. ESTO ES COSA SUYA!

-Ricchan…

-RICCHAN NADA! ESA MALDITA ORGANIZACIÓN TIENE A MIO!

La ira de Ritsu estaba fuera de control. Estaba a punto de entrar en su forma despertada ahí mismo, destrozando la casa de Mio. Los Akiyama retrocedieron horrorizados cuando ella comenzó a emanar esas temibles olas de Yoki.

Entonces se detuvo. Había visto el terror reflejado en los ojos de los Akiyama.

-Gomen nassai –dijo rompiendo a llorar. –Es sólo que… debí imaginarlo… esto es lo que pasa cuando un monstruo como yo quiere tener amigas…

Sonó su celular.

-¿Diga? –contestó tratando de contener su llanto.

-Ricchan, estoy con Ui en la casa de Azu-nyan. Ella no está en casa. ¿Viste las noticias Ricchan?

-Sí, las vi.

-¿Qué hacemos Ricchan?

La castaña sentía que volvía a llenarse de aquella furia asesina, pero se calmó. No quería asustar más a los Akiyama.

-Ricchan?...

-Vamos a hablar con Miria. Estoy segura que esa Claymore nos ayudará.

Yui colgó y Ritsu se volvió hacia los padres de Mio.

-Gomen. Nunca debí hacerme amiga de Mio, –dijo entre lágrimas de ira –pero a pesar de ser un monstruo, me hacía falta compañía. Y les prometo que traeré a Mio de vuelta. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro que el insinuar yuri no es mi intención. Si hay algo q puede considerarse yuri (la broma del padre de Mio) no se engañen, no pienso desarrollarlo. X cierto... estaba pensando que mi fic bien hubiera podido llamarse Clay-On! ¿Qué dicen? jajajaja, gracias x leerme<p> 


	10. Preparándose para el combate

_Ahora sí es en serio cuando digo que dos caps más y se acabó. Me fui más del lado de Claymore esta vez pero acabaré al mejor estilo K-On! La batalla final está cerca, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Los Tainaka estacionaron y bajaron corriendo hacia el depósito de chatarra donde conocieron por primera vez a su hija adoptiva. Al igual que aquel día, podía escucharse el estruendo producido por enormes impactos en el suelo. Pero ésta vez los impactos eran mucho más constantes y mucho más fuertes. Entraron, pero nada podía prepararlos para lo que vieron.<p>

Ahí estaba Ritsu, en su forma despertada, acompañado de otros dos monstruos que parecían libélulas gigantes, luchando ferozmente contra once mujeres de cabello rubio y una de cabello castaño.

Las bestias eran muchísimo más fuertes que las mujeres, además que sanaban con más rapidez; pero las mujeres estaban demasiado bien coordinadas y eran más ágiles.

Ritsu quiso aplastar a dos con sus enormes zarpas, pero ellas saltaron a tiempo y una de ellas usó sus dos espadas para clavar la pata de Ritsu al suelo. La Kakuseisha rugió de dolor y furia. Dos de las mujeres quisieron clavar sus patas traseras, pero fueron detenidas por la libélula color púrpura metálico. Al fallar las dos primeras, otras dos se acercaron a terminar el trabajo; Ritsu quiso detenerlas con la cola, pero no podía moverla por la influencia de Galatea. Por otro lado, la guerrera de cabello castaño parecía servir como distracción de la libélula color rosa metálico, y el monstruo acabó por perder la paciencia.

Desplegó sus cuatro enormes alas usando las que se encontraban arriba para volar, mientras que las otras las utilizaba como cuchillas. La guerrera castaña perdió las piernas y estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza cuando las otras dos bestias se liberaron de sus oponentes y la inmovilizaron.

—YUI! RECACCIONA YUI!

—ONEE-CHAN! ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO, NO HAY QUE MATARLAS!

Yui se las quitó de encima de una sacudida, por algo ella era mucho más fuerte, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse y volvió a la normalidad. Ritsu y Ui también volvieron a la normalidad en cuanto Yui terminó de tranquilizarse.

—Onee-chan, después de tantos años sigues teniendo problemas para controlarte en las peleas. Clarice-san por poco no la cuenta.

—Yui, si de verdad queremos salvar a Mio y a Azusa-chan es mejor que aprendas a no alocarte.

—La verdad, tus amigas tienen toda la razón — dijo Miria acercándose. —Si no, puede que termines hiriendo a tus amigas y el rescate se convierta en tragedia. Yo digo que no participes en la pelea a menos que las cosas se pongan demasiado feas; pues tu fuerza será un recurso valioso.

—Yo sigo diciendo que estos monstruos no nos deberían de acompañar —dijo Helen cruzando los brazos. —Las guerreras como nosotros salvan gente, los Kakuseishas se la comen.

—Ellas pidieron nuestra ayuda, Helen. En el fondo, también son humanas —la regañó Deneve.

—Claro, ¿y qué me dices tú, cabello de color? ¿verdad que aún te duelen las piernas?

Clarice no respondió, estaba muy ocupada tratando de sanar sus piernas ayudada por Cynthia. Miata la miraba preocupada.

—Bueno; tenemos una ventaja táctica. Si la Organización está reclutando chicas nuevas, quiere decir que hay pocas probabilidades que nos las veamos con guerreras experimentadas. El problema será cómo no lastimar a las jóvenes.

—Yo sólo espero encontrar a Mio antes que sea muy tarde…

La discusión se estaba acalorando un poco, pero fue interrumpida por los Tainaka que se acercaron muy agitados.

—RITSU! RITSU!

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Te estábamos buscando hijita, cuando vimos las noticias y no volvías a casa pensamos que tal vez estarías aquí… Satoshi también está muy preocupado…

—¿Puedes explicarnos por qué estaban peleando?

—Planeamos un rescate mamá. En las noticias hablaron de varias jovencitas que desaparecieron durante ese concierto —dijo Ritsu tratando de controlar su ira —planeamos un rescate, ellos… ellos… ellos tienen a nuestras amigas…. ELLOS TIENEN A MIO!

Una vez más Ritsu liberaba su Yoki, pero esta vez Galatea estaba tratando de calmarla.

—Tainaka-san! Recuerda que Miata y tú ya descubrieron el paradero de las chicas —le dijo Cynthia —mañana a primera hora iremos a liberarlas de la Organización y podrás reencontrarte con tu querida amiga Mio.

—Tiene razón, Ritsu-senpai. Recuerde bien por qué comenzamos a entrenar. El atacar sin un plan puede terminar mal para nuestras amigas.

La baterista asintió ya calmada. Sus padres la abrazaron y sonrió; era verdad. Tenían un plan a prueba de fallas. El silencio pronto fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Mugi.

—¿Mugi-chan?

—Gomen, Ricchan, Yui-chan, Ui-chan… de no ser por mí esto no hubiera pasado. Yo —pero la rubia fue callada por el abrazo de Yui.

—Daijobu, Mugi-chan. En cuanto esto termine, todas seremos inmortales y podremos seguir juntas para toda la vida. No es lo mejor que puede pasarnos, pero al menos estaremos juntas.

—Tiene razón Mugi. Pase lo que pase, estaremos juntas como siempre lo hemos estado desde que nos unimos al club.

Los fantasmas sonrieron.

—Descansemos lo más que podamos, mañana será un día duro.

* * *

><p>Como dije, la batalla final está cerca. De cómo los Tainaka conocieron a Ritsu no lo pondré. Tal vez haga un fic de anexo que tenga esa historia junto con las de las Hirasawa, pero eso será mucho más adelante. Ah! la batalla final espero será algo épico!<p> 


	11. Unidas contra la Organización!

_En lo personal no creo que sea bueno escribiendo peleas, pero dí lo mejor de mí. Ahora, respondiendo a un review...** no soy MALA; en todo caso MALO. No sólo las chicas hacen fics de K-On! Caramba!**_

* * *

><p>La celda donde estaban Mio y Azusa se abrió de repente y entraron cuatro hombres armados con unas enormes lanzas.<p>

—Caminen monstruos! Es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento!

—No intenten nada y vamos a llevarnos muy bien, ¿entendido?

Las chicas asintieron asustadas y fueron guiadas a través de un pasillo iluminado. Al principio la luz las deslumbró (después de haber pasado dos días en la oscuridad), pero sus ojos se acostumbraron. Fue entonces cuando las dos se miraron y dieron un grito de sorpresa; pues apenas si se reconocían entre ellas. Mio sabía, por el peinado y los rasgos, que la chica que tenía enfrente era Azusa; pero ahora tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, el cabello rubio y los ojos plateados. Azusa pasaba por lo mismo. Algo en su interior le decía que esa chica, a la que cualquiera habría confundido con la hermana de Mugi, no era otra que Mio.

—CAMINEN MONSTRUOS!

Las chicas retomaron su penosa marcha mitad asustadas, mitad curiosas. Finalmente llegaron a un enorme gimnasio en donde había otras chicas rubias, todas igual de nerviosas. Mio y Azusa reconocieron algunas caras, las habían visto durante su concierto. Finalmente los hombres las dejaron junto a las otras y se retiraron a diferentes lados del gimnasio bloqueando las salidas. Las chicas continuaban llegando.

Mio quiso contarlas, pero cayó en la cuenta que eran cuarenta y siente; no sabía cómo, pero podía sentirlo.

Todas estaban muy asustadas.

Finalmente se escuchó una voz suave y calmada explicando la situación.

—Futuras guerreras, sean bienvenidas a su entrenamiento. En el armario de la esquina sur del gimnasio, encontrarán sus espadas de entrenamiento. Feliz entrenamiento.

Las chicas obedecieron.

En cuanto todas tuvieron sus espadas de entrenamiento, (eran enormes y pesaban lo mismo que una de tamaño normal; pero no tenían filo) un proyector se puso en funcionamiento y les mostró un video de una chica manejando la espada.

—Hagan lo mismo que ella.

Las jóvenes obedecieron muy confundidas. Al principio tenían muchísimo miedo; pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba, Mio y Azusa descubrieron que era divertido. Es verdad que no se habían acostumbrado al cambio en sus cuerpos, pero en ese momento estaban disfrutando de su enorme fuerza.

Rubel y Ermita sonrieron mientras veían a las jóvenes guerreras.

—Genial. Bendigo la existencia de la tecnología.

—Es verdad mi buen amigo, nos ahorra tiempo y molestias.

—¿Les soltamos un Yoma?

—Estaría muy bien. Quiero medir su desempeño.

De pronto ese abrió una de las puertas del gimnasio dejando pasar uno de los horribles monstruos que arruinaron el concierto. Todas estaban asustadas, hasta que una de ellas fue atacada por el monstruo y la chica usó sus recién adquiridas habilidades con la espada para acabar con el monstruo; a pesar de que la espada no tenía filo. Dos hombres se llevaron el cadáver del Yoma y otros dos llevaron a la chica hacia una esquina apartada. De inmediato pasó otro Yoma, que fue eliminado por otra guerrera en entrenamiento que ya había entendido el ejercicio.

Azusa estaba muy preocupada por Mio, quién no iba a reaccionar bien ante el monstruo y éste terminaría por matarla. Además sabía que su senpai no era partidaria de la violencia (pegarle a Ritsu era una cosa, pero esto era violencia de verdad) y la idea de matar o morir le daba mucho miedo. Fue en ese momento que un Yoma atacó a Mio al ver que la joven Claymore sería presa fácil. Mio gritó y se protegió con los brazos soltando la espada. El Yoma aprovecharía la oportunidad. Entonces otra guerrera apareció frente a Mio y con su espada partió en dos al monstruo.

—Ey! No interfieras —gritó uno de los hombres amenazándola con su lanza.

Como respuesta, la guerrera cortó la lanza.

—¿Are? ¿No se supone que esas no cortan?

Y esta vez la guerrera respondió con un golpe que le dejó sin sentido. Sonriendo por su victoria, la Claymore se volteó.

—MUGI!

—MUGI SENPAI!

—Disculpen la tardanza, chicas. Estábamos juntando refuerzos.

—¿Refuerz…

Azusa no pudo terminar su frase, pues el escándalo era mucho más fuerte que su voz. No muy lejos de ahí varios hombres con lanzas batallaban ferozmente contra Ritsu, que todavía guardaba su espada de "aquellos días". Pero su estilo no tenía nada que ver con la chica del video. El suyo era más bien…

—BAKA! PARECES UNA LOCA! SI VAS A RESCATARNOS, HAZLO BIEN!

Ritsu sólo rió.

—Ah… eres tan tierna e inocente Mio…

La pelinegra (ahora rubia) quiso seguir sus protestas, pero vio cómo los hombres con los que había peleado Ritsu caían. Todos habían sido heridos de gravedad.

—Por algo me gané mi apodo, Mio-chuan.

—Loca de Remate Ritsu —dijo Ermita mientras veía la escena del gimnasio a través de las cámaras de seguridad. —Y también está esa número cuarenta y siete. Parece muy hábil al lado de las novatas, no te parece Rubel?

—Veamos cómo les va si liberamos a todos los Yomas y Kakuseishas —dijo Rubel sonriendo irónicamente.

Pronto las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron dando paso a una enorme cantidad de monstruos. Las jóvenes guerreras gritaron. Tenían sus espadas, pero no serían suficientes. Ritsu entró en su forma despertada y comenzó a aplastar Yomas. Ella podía fácilmente contra ellos, pero un Kakuseisha comenzó a atacarla. El monstruo era una especie de lagarto súper desarrollado cuya cola terminaba en una enorme cuchilla al igual que la de Ritsu. Ambos monstruos comenzaron una lucha muy pareja. El monstruo era realmente fuerte, pero Ritsu era más racional y podía contrarrestar su fuerza con su enorme destreza. Pero así no podía contra los Yomas, que ya se habían lanzado contra las jóvenes guerreras. No quedaba otra opción.

—UI!

La menor de las Hirasawa entró atravesando el techo llenando el gimnasio de escombros. Los Yomas se quedaron aturdidos unos momentos, los que Ui aprovechó para retomar la carnicería iniciada por su senpai. Pero pronto se vio en un enorme dilema, pues vio que las novatas se habían separado en varios grupos. Algunas eran hostigadas por Yomas y otras por Kakuseishas. No podía protegerlas a todas. Todas las guerreras novatas hacían lo posible para defenderse de los monstruos que las atacaban por diferentes flancos. Pero la que estaba más ocupada era Azusa, pues Mio estaba literalmente paralizada del miedo; lo que la convertía en el blanco más deseado tanto por Yomas como Kakuseishas. Las cosas no iban bien para la más joven del club de música ligera. Si las cosas seguían así, ella misma terminaría despertando, pues era muy joven y todavía no conocía sus límites. Todas las novatas tenían el mismo problema, pero Azusa sería la que despertaría primero.

—NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ! JÚNTENSE TODAS, MIENTRAS MÁS SEAN, MÁS FÁCIL SERÁ SALIR DE AQUÍ CON VIDA —rugió Ritsu, que finalmente había acabado con el primer Kakuseisha y ahora estaba haciendo lo que podía contra tres al mismo tiempo.

—SENPAI, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUI? ELLA ES LA MÁS FUERTE!

—La mandamos en una misión especial —le sonrió Mugi. —No se preocupen, saldremos de esta —dijo la rubia retomando las casi olvidadas poses de batalla.

La pelea siguió por unos momentos, pero las cosas no se veían bien para las guerreras, varias de ellas estaban a solo un paso de alcanzar su límite, entre ellas Azusa y Mugi. También Ritsu y Ui estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, apenas si podían mantener sus formas despertadas. Finalmente la presidenta del club estaba a punto de ser decapitada por una bestia parecida a una polilla gigantesca, cuando fue rodeada por siete figuras vestidas de negro, las que terminaron con el Kakuseisha en menos de un minuto.

—Es esa maldita mujer —dijo Rubel. Su rostro tenía la misma expresión de siempre, pero su voz sonó como una especie de gruñido.

Ermita asintió sin decir nada. Entonces alguien tocó sus hombros reclamando su atención. Cuando voltearon fueron derribados por los puños de Clare y Galatea.

—Helen, la cuerda.

La Claymore del flequillo ató a los dos hombres con una habilidad envidiable.

—Estos ya están servidos —dijo Deneve encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Cómo les irá a las demás?

—Por lo que se ve, están bien. Menos esa inútil del cabello castaño.

—Helen…

—Perdón, perdón…  
>—Señoritas, las felicito. Imagino que fue gracias a su brillante intervención que no hubo bajas el día del reclutamiento —dijo Rubel sonriente, como siempre.<p>

Clare lo pateó en la cara.

—Vayamos a ayudar a las otras, todavía quedan muchos Yomas.

—Doce Yomas para ser exactos. Doce Yomas y cinco Kakuseishas sin contar a las cantantes.

—Ustedes, tráiganlos y déjenlos donde podamos vigilarlos —dijo Clare saltando al campo de batalla junto a Galatea.

Al final sólo las novatas Los Fantasmas y el Club de Música Ligera quedaron en pie. Todo era un reguero de sangre púrpura. Yuma les ofreció una sábana a Ui y a Ritsu para que se taparan ahora que habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó una novata.

—Ahora todas nos vamos a casa —le respondió Miria con una sonrisa.

La joven asintió sonriendo. Tenía ganas de ver a sus padres.

—¿Y ustedes creen que las aceptarán de vuelta? —preguntó Ermita —Ahora no son más que monstruos, mucho más fuertes que un humano además de no envejecer nunca. Ningún padre que se respete podrá lidiar con que su hija se haya convertido en una criatura. Su único futuro está con nosotros.

Las palabras del hombre de negro estremecieron a las jóvenes guerreras. Lo que el hombre decía parecía ser verdad. Miria le hizo una señal a Dietrich, que lo golpeó bastante fuerte y luego chasqueó los dedos.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron una vez más dejando pasar a Yui seguida de varias personas. Y al frente, estaban los Tainaka, los Akiyama, los Nakano, los Kotubuki y los Hirasawa. Azusa y Mio corrieron a abrazar a sus padres, los que correspondieron su abrazo con mucho amor hasta que les pidieron a sus hijas que los soltaran, pues los estaban ahogando.

—Hay que tener cuidado chicas; —dijo Mugi —a hora son mucho más fuertes que un ser humano común.

—No te preocupes Mio, nosotros siempre te amaremos, porque a pesar que ahora seas una súper guerrera, tu sigues siendo tú.

—Lo mismo para ti Azusa. No importa lo que pase, nosotros vamos a aceptarte siempre.

Miria sonrió.

—Y si algunas todavía quieren creer en Ermita…

Los Tainaka y los Hirasawa abrazaron a sus hijas adoptivas.

—No importa que nuestras hijas sean unos seres de cuatro metros de altura. Nosotros las amamos porque para nosotros siguen siendo nuestras niñas. Lo han sido desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Por lo tanto, no crean en lo que les dicen los enviados de la Organización. Siempre habrá podrán contar con su familia pase lo que pase —dijo el señor Kotubuki acariciándole el cabello a su hija— y si no, entonces esa no es su familia.

Pronto todos alrededor estuvieron reuniéndose con sus seres queridos. Padres, abuelos, esposos o en algunos casos hijos.

—Rimuto no perdonará esta —dijo Ermita mirando a Miria con desprecio.

—Ni nosotras perdonaremos a Rimuto. Jóvenes, —dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas del club —nosotras reanudaremos nuestra cruzada contra lo que queda de la Organización, para que esto no vuelva a repetirse. ¿Desean unirse?

—Tal vez lo haga un día, —respondió Ritsu —pero después que haya disfrutado del tiempo que tenga destinado a estar junto a mi familia. Ustedes opinan igual, ¿verdad, chicas?

Las chicas del club asintieron. Los Fantasmas sonrieron y se disponían a irse, cuando unas cinco novatas las detuvieron.

—Esperen. Nosotras vamos.

—Bien. Toda ayuda es muy valiosa. ¿Dónde guardas las espadas para guerreras de verdad Ermita?

—No les diré nada.

—Te vamos a nombrar el niñero oficial de Miata —le dijo Ritsu al oído con su característica sonrisa de cuando molestaba a Mio —los dejaremos solitos a los dos en una cueva submarina llena hasta el tope de percebes.

—¿Eh?

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Eres la primera Claymore miedosa de la histor….

La castaña se calló cuando la rubia la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ittei…. Suerte que tengo el cráneo blindado…

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, me fui x las ramas en lo sentimental con lo de las familias, pero no tengo remedio... soy un chico pero muy sentimental para mi desgracia.<p>

Como sea; un cap más de desenlace y acabé el fic! Un gusto escribir para ustedes (aunque me tomen por mujer)


	12. Dulce despertar

_Es el fin de mi fic. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo; me tomó justo el tiempo de vacaciones, interciclo y otra vez vacaciones. Mil Arigatos por mis Reviews y nos leemos en otra ocasión. _

* * *

><p>—Mio, ¿estás segura?<p>

—Si mamá, de todos modos pronto voy a graduarme y no quedan más que unas cuantas semanas de clases.

—Muy bien —sonrió la señora Akiyama —pero si te sientes muy incómoda ten en cuenta que tu padre y yo entendemos si quieres dejar la escuela.

Mio asintió y sonrió, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues las chicas ya la estaban esperando.

—Ricchan, —dijeron los Akiyama —te la encargamos, ¿ok?

La castaña les sonrió con complicidad y fue detrás de sus amigas.

La escuela estaba como siempre, saludos de buenos días, alumnas ocupadas con deberes de última hora y conversaciones mañaneras; pero todas se callaron cuando entró el Club de Música Ligera. Todas tenían miedo.

Era cierto que ya todas sabían lo que eran en realidad, pero después del concierto todas se sentían aterradas pues ahora sabían de lo que las Claymore y las Kakuseisha eran capaces. Las únicas que las trataban con normalidad eran Jun, Nodoka y Yamanaka Sensei. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser como eran antes, pero pronto tendrían que cambiar de escuela (las desventajas de ser inmortal) y empezar de nuevo; pero esta vez lo harían juntas. Las únicas que se habían alegrado con su llegada, fueron las del Club de lo Paranormal, que sacaron cámaras y celulares y pidieron unas fotografías con las nuevas Claymore.

—Oh! —dijo Ritsu —si todas quieren salir en la foto yo se las tomo con mucho gusto.

—Arigato Ritsu-senpai!

—R… RITSU!

Pero la castaña ignoró a la rubia y ya estaba preparando la cámara. Mio posó, pero pensaba hacerle pagar a Ritsu.

Para sorpresa de todas, la castaña aplastó la cámara con bastante facilidad y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a la presidenta del club.

—Si veo una sola foto nuestra en Internet, les juro que voy a ahogarlas a todas en crema batida y luego Yui, Ui y yo nos las comemos una por una. Mio y Azusa están así por culpa suya. Oh sí! tienen un día para borrar las que ya están en su blog.

Las del Club de lo Paranormal asintieron y escaparon en cuanto Ritsu soltó a la presidenta.

Pasó el tiempo sin más sorpresas desagradables. Un día, Ritsu llegó temprano a la escuela. Era la única que estaba en el salón y como pasarían al menos quince minutos antes que viniera alguien con quién hablar, ella tomó un manga y se puso a leerlo. O al menos lo intentaba, su mente volvía a recordar todo lo que había pasado en el último mes. Sonrió, a pesar de los cambios que ella y las chicas vivieron durante el último mes, todo estaba bien. Al final, estarían juntas durante toda la eternidad. Poco a poco se quedó dormida.

—Ritsu, Ritsu, despierta de una buena vez!

La castaña abrió los ojos. Era Mio, pero era la misma de siempre. Piel sonrosada, cabello negro, ojos grises. Mio era otra vez Mio.

—Mio… ¿pero cómo es que volviste a la normalidad?

La pelinegra miró extrañada a su amiga, pero ella pronto se le lanzó encima y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Quiso pegarle, pero entonces notó que estaba llorando de felicidad. Mio no sabía qué hacer. Y menos cuando toda la clase las miraba aguantando la risa. Al final le correspondió el abrazo a la castaña.

—Oye Ritsu…

—Dime Mio…

—¿De casualidad volviste a desvelarte leyendo manga?

**O****make  
><strong>**(Opcional):**

—Azu-Nyan! Azu-Nyan! Te perdiste de la diversión! Ricchan volvió a soñar con manga. Decía cosas muy interesantes mientras Sawa-chan daba clases.

Azusa no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Rió tanto que se le salieron las lágrimas.

—¿Y qué fue esta vez? —dijo secándose los ojos con un pañuelo. —¿La Princesa Sakura nos volvió a pedir ayuda con sus plumas y Nodoka volvió a ver a su amado Kurogane? Ese fue mi favorito.

—El mío fue cuando se comieron las Frutas del Diablo y se unieron a la Tripulación de Piratas del Sombrero de Paja —dijo Sawa-chan con una risita.

—El mío fue cuando Ricchan y Mio-chan resultaron ser las Sacerdotisas del Sol y la Luna —dijo Mugi con aire soñador.

—A mí me gustó cuando Majin Bu nos convirtió en chocolates. Eh, Azu-Nyan, ¿No te gustaría ser un chocolate?

Ritsu cruzó los brazos y se sonrojó deseando no volver a hablar dormida. Por suerte la puerta del club se abrió de repente dejando entrar a una estudiante de primer año.

—Eto… mi nombre es Miata Emmers, soy una estudiante transferida de los Estados Unidos… qui… qui… QUIERO UNIRME AL CLUB!

* * *

><p>Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! Seguro que con este fin (sin contar el omake) me van a decir hasta de qué me voy a morir. Bueno; espero haber hecho reír cuanto menos a alguien. X cierto, si alguien pregunta acerca de por qué Mugi prefiere el sueño sobre Kannazuki no miko es porque una yurista obviamente prefiere el yuri.<br>¿Nodoka y Kurogane? Pues sí, ¿y qué? Bueno; nos leemos en otra ocasión y no olvide mi review.


End file.
